Midnight
by Kioa
Summary: The parchment read 'Please come to me'. So Jane came... to Gunther. One shot, PWP, and a very valid excuse to write smut.


Midnight

Started & finished: July 29

This is dedicated to my super ultra rare supah awesome special friend! XD Jane and Gunther, just for you.

Warning: Adult content inside! Do not read unless you're 18 or older. And don't worry, the sex scene isn't ick or super descriptive. It's nice and smexy.

??-------------------------??

It was midnight. The castle was peaceful, each person slumbering in their bed and dreaming of the events of that day, or perhaps the events of tomorrow. Jane was restless, however. She turned in her bed and stared at the parchment on her nightstand. She reached towards it, picking it up. Four simple words were scribbled on it, but they still made Jane's stomach churn nervously.

_Please come to me._

The parchment had been wrapped around a red rose stem and handed to her with instructions of where to go and at what time. By Gunther. The two had flirted for almost a year now. A daring kiss was had every once and a while, perhaps a bit more. But nothing like this. A midnight meeting with the boy whom she loved as much as she was annoyed by him.

'Not a boy, a man. I guess,' she thought, sitting up. She looked down at herself, dressed in her nightwear, and gave an unhappy sigh. She was thankful to be a knight-in-training, but perhaps having a body slightly more feminine wouldn't hurt. Standing, Jane looked into the mirror to make sure that she looked presentable. Her unruly curls sprung from her head, as tempermental as ever. Flicking a few strands over her shoulder, she exited her tower and ventured into the night air. It was crisp since it was nearly autumn. Regardless, she felt a bit hot against the low temperature. Perhaps it was because she was going to meet Gunther at midnight.

Her quick, sure footsteps and stealthy ways led her to Smithy's barn. Opening the door, sliding in, and shutting it all took no more than 3 seconds and barely a noise. She turned around, blinking in surprise at seeing candlelight in one stall. Gunther stood beside it, wearing loose fitting clothes. She felt her cheeks grow hot as she walked over to him and smiled.

"You called for me, my knight-in-training?" she whispered. Gunther glanced up, chuckling slightly.

"That I did, my lady-in-waiting," he whispered back jokingly. Jane smirked a bit and leaned to peer into the stall. There were a few blankets piled on one another near the center. She looked to Gunther, who seemed to find something very interesting on the floor. Jane smiled and reached for him, brushing her fingers over his arm. Gunther looked to her and slowly moved forward, placing a gentle kiss to her lips. He parted after a moment, breathing a bit shakily.

"I...wanted to show you. H-How much I love you, that is."

Jane's smile widened as she wrapped her arms around him, kissing his cheek. "I'd like to show you how much I care for you as well, Gunther." The young knight-in-training smiled to her, taking her hand and leading her into the stall. She shut the door behind herself as she felt Gunther's strong arms wrap around her waist. He leaned forward, kissing her lips again. She kissed back this time, feeling the heat radiating off of him. Gunther broke the kiss gently and slowly went to his knees, taking her hands and kissing them. Jane stared down at him a moment before following suit. She felt a new kind of excitement, and unexplainable one, as Gunther's arms wrapped around her again and carefully lowered her onto the blanket. His eyes stared into hers and Jane's heart pounded in her chest.

Raising her head, her lips met his once again as her hand ran through his hair. Gunther placed a hand against her waist, the other supporting himself over her. The woman could feel how nervous he was, and vaguely wondered if he could feel how nervous she was. Their kisses were slightly awkward, but in time they became a bit more confident. Gunther, being ever so sly, darted his tongue into her mouth. Jane released a surprised moan as her eyes flew open. Her entire body felt hot and tingly as she pressed her mouth against Gunther's, opening it. The man complied and Jane found herself writhing underneath him. It was amazing how the feeling made her sweat and excited.

Breathing heavily, the two finally parted. Gunther swallowed as he grinded against Jane slightly. The woman felt him, which simply excited her more. She did feel nervous, of course. But right now, it hardly mattered when she looked into his eyes. Jane bit her lip as she guided one of his hands to the hem of her shirt. It took Gunther a moment before he slid it underneath. Fingers brushed against forbidden skin and Jane arched her back to the pleasure that seemed to ravage her side. She closed her eyes, moaning lowly. The woman could sense Gunther watching her as he continued caressing her side, slowly moving up until his hand enveloped her bosom. Jane's mouth was open as she panted slightly, one of her hands gripping his hair. Gunther slowly lowered his lips to her neck, kissing as his hand continued in its erotic manner. The woman had never felt such sensations throughout her body before as she gave another audible moan.

The man moaned throatily as well as he moved to be fully on top of her. He breathed against her neck, one hand hovering over her waist. Jane, sensing Gunther's hesitation, took his hand and moved it in between them. He slowly brought his knees up as he unbuttoned his pants, his lips still lingering on Jane's neck as his other hand slowly slid out from under her shirt. Jane opened her eyes, watching him. She smiled as she reached up, her hands daring to brush his shirt before exploring what lay inside. Gunther closed his eyes, his hands pausing in their minstrations as Jane's fingertips brushed against his muscles. Green eyes watched as his chest rose and fell unevenly. Seeing the man like this, breathing as heavily as her, made Jane's nervousness melt away as her hands left his shirt and moved down to her pants.

Soon, the two lovers were free as Gunther positioned himself against Jane. Neither one had to speak a word; they both had agreed on this when she accepted his letter. Gunther slid in and Jane gasped in pain as she gripped at his shirt. The man winced as well, biting his lip as he rested inside of her. Their breathing was erratic as Gunther leaned down, lips brushing against hers. Jane's hand gripped the back of his neck as she kissed him forcefully. As though on cue, Gunther began to grind into her at a rhythm. Eventually, her tight grip eased and she joined him at his pace. Both knights-in-training moaned as they kissed feverishly, the pace quickening. Jane loved the feel of Gunther's muscles against her own as she breathed heavily into his kisses.

His pacing quickened as his breathing came out in short gasps. Gunther looked away, hiding his face near the nape of her neck. He gave a soft cry and Jane felt him release into her. She tensed against him, grinding against him a few times before she felt something release within her as well, sending pleasure shivering throughout her body. It faded after a moment, leaving the two shaking within each other's arms. Jane searched for Gunther's eyes, her hand guiding his face to hers. His eyes were closed and after a soft command, he opened them. She smiled to him, kissing his lips softly.

"I love you," she whispered. Gunther smiled as well as he leaned forward, kissing her lips for a long while before parting and whispering the same words back. He slowly pulled out of her and moved to lie beside her. His hand found the hem of her shirt again as he reached inside and stroked her side. Jane smiled contently, closing her eyes as she felt the shivers of pleasure race up and down her spine. Gunther moved closer, resting his head on her shoulder.

"Do you think..." he murmured, his lips brushing against her neck, "that we could do this again?" Jane chuckled as turned to him, kissing his head.

"Yes. I suppose."

She felt him frown against her skin, "you suppose?" The woman chuckled again, shifting to face him fully. She laid an arm over his side, rubbing his back. Warmth and sleep invaded her almost suddenly as she leaned forward, resting her forehead against his.

"Midnight will be our time."

??-----------------------------------??

Hope you enjoyed it! These two aren't my pairing, but it was definitely fun writing them. Especially for me wonderful friend! XD


End file.
